from the beginning
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Starting from the moment Quinn and Puck's lives would be changed forever, and taken through everything they faced together.
1. the night

Puck was just about to go home when he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. Both football and cheerleading practice had been over for almost a half hour. He squinted to make sure it was her, before putting a hand over his eyebrows to make sure. In the flesh, was Quinn Fabray. He watched her as she kicked one leg up, pulling it all the way beside her ear. The things he would do to a girl if they had that kind of flexibility. Yeah, Santana is pretty flexible, but she could never do _that_.

Quinn stretched her leg up a little more before dropping it. She had changed into her yoga shorts and ditched the skirt and spankies, for the sake of keeping them clean. She quickly jumped up and down a few times before doing a triple back tuck falling into a sharp round off and finally landing in a perfect split. She raised her hands up and smiled big, pretending she had her pom-poms in her hand. She sighed and raised herself off the ground, before going back into some more stretches.

When Puck saw Quinn's routine, he couldn't help but stare. That was sexy. He watched as she bent over until she folded herself completely in half, before grabbing the tops of her sneakers. His mind went straight to the gutter. They were the last two people on the track, and he would be stupid to just stand there and watch her. She would most likely catch him and call him out for it. He slowly walked over to her, watching her every move. He came up behind her before calling out her name.

"Sup, Fabray?" Puck asked, a smirk on his face as he approached her from behind. Quinn quickly snapped up from her stretch to turn around. She knew who it was from the moment she heard his voice. She stopped and turned around slowly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Puckerman. Why are you still here? Trying to sneak a peak of the off-limit goods?" Quinn said, stepping next to him and hoisting one leg up on one of the taller benches. She leaned her head down to lay on it, her arms reaching down to grab the bottom of her shoe. Puck scoffed and discreetly took another peek at her butt. He didn't remember it being that big. Hm.

"More like trying to clean up my locker. The janitor sent in a complaint to Figgins about there being a mess by my locker everyday. Not my fault. Why are you still here?" Puck asked her, jutting his chin towards her quickly. Quinn sighed and pulled her leg down, looking at Puck. Those damn eyes.

"Well, one, because Coach Sylvester said I was looking on the chunkier side today, so I stayed after practice to workout some more. Can't have an overweight Cheerio, can we?" Quinn said, her voice cracking a little on the word 'chunkier'. "And two, because my parents are 5 hours away at a parent celibacy meeting. And my car is out of gas, so I didn't drive to school today. So, I don't really have anywhere else to go until they come back late tonight. Finn has to go to dinner with his mom tonight; it's some kind of special family bonding dinner. And Santana and Brittany went shopping already." Quinn said shrugging, still looking at him.

"You can chill at my place for a while. I won't even charge you." Puck said, a smile creeping on his face. Quinn rolled her eyes and stepped past him, Puck's eyes following her every movement. She reached on the bleachers to grab her spankies and skirt, quickly switching from the yoga shorts to the spankies without Puck seeing a thing. It was a miracle. She then pulled up that revealing skirt, and walked back down the bleachers, stopping in front of Puck.

"I think I'll pass that offer. Would you mind driving me home though?" Quinn asked him, arching an eyebrow at him. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair, flicking it in the breeze that came by. Puck watched, mesmerized at the sight of it. She then quickly gathered it back up into that high ponytail that all the Cheerio's wore.

"Of course, babe. But what do I get out of it?" Puck asked her. She bit her lip as she tried to think of something witty to shut him up. This wasn't the first time that Puck had tried to put the moves on her. And she had never exactly pushed him away.

"The chance to be within 100 feet of my bedroom?" She asked as she was walking back to the bleachers to grab her bag. She quickly darted down the stairs, walking with Puck off the field. His bag was already slung over his shoulder, and he smirked and did a quick nod at her.

"You got yourself a deal, Fabray." Puck said, looking at her. He offered his arm for her to loop hers in, before she looked at him with one eyebrow arched. He smiled to the side and dropped the arm, before digging his keys out of his black basketball shorts. Quinn walked ahead of him slightly, unknowingly swaying her hips with each step. God, was she doing that on purpose? Puck couldn't stop staring. As they walked in the parking lot, Puck clicked the lock button the keys so Quinn would be able to locate the car. It was one of the few that were left in the parking lot. She walked towards it, before Puck unlocked it for her and opened the passenger door.

"After you." Puck said, a small smirk playing among his lips. Quinn gave him that look. There was no way to describe it. She had personalized it specifically to her. It was a mix of sexy and warning. He was addicted to seeing it. She leaned over, picking up a few folders that were in the passenger seat and moving them to the floor. Puck appreciated the view, before allowing her to climb in the seat and closing the door for her. He jogged around to his side, quickly hopping in his seat and closing the door behind him. He placed the key in the ignition, turning it to the right before the car roared to life. Most of the car ride was silent. The only thing that was exchanged between the two were discreet glances. Once they pulled in front of Quinn's house, Quinn went to open her door before Puck stopped her. He jogged around the front of the car and went to her side, opening the door for her on the truck. He offered his hands out to her. She looked at him incredulously.

"Are you expecting me to leap out of the car into your arms or something?" She asked, giving him that arched eyebrow look once more. He sighed and kept his hands that way, looking right back at her with the same intensity.

"Come on, it's a tall truck. I got big tires. How do you think Coach Sue would feel if her head Cheerio had an ugly scraped knee from falling down from my car?" Puck said. Quinn considered it for a moment before climbing down and letting Puck pick her up by the waist and set her gently down. He kept his hands on her hips a moment more than necessary, before closing her door for her. He didn't even have to look at her to know she felt that spark when he touched her. She quickly turned and motioned for him to follow her. She reached the front door, and slid the key in the lock, listening as she turned it as it unlocked before them both. She took the key out, before turning around to look at him with a serious look on his face. He looked back with the same expression. Something was bound to happen. She opened the front door.

"You thirsty? Hungry?" Quinn asked as she left open the front door for him. Puck looked around as he closed the door behind him, locking it. He took a few steps forward before sliding off his Nike's and leaving them at the front door.

"Kinda thirsty." Puck told her, still examining the inside of her house. He had never been there. After all the years they had known each other, he had never once been inside her house. Drove past it, yes, a million times. Actually ventured inside? Not once. Quinn looked in the fridge for something he would like. Almost all of it was liquor, Quinn's parents were basically alcoholics. She decided on something light for the both of them; a wine cooler. It had a light colored bottle and it tasted sweet. She tossed it to him, and he quickly and skillfully caught it.

"Really, Quinn? Wine coolers?" he said, quickly unscrewing the top and taking a swig of it. Immediately he liked it. "It's a weak drink, but it's good." Quinn said, taking deep gulp of the substance. Puck smiled before he walked over to her slowly, staring at her the whole time.

"Trust me, I know. I've tried almost every alcoholic beverage there is to exist." Puck said, before touching the tip of his glass bottle to hers. It didn't take very long until Quinn was going on her fourth bottle, the tipsy feeling finally starting to set in. Puck, on the other hand, wasn't even halfway through his second one. They were sitting on the breakfast bar, Quinn closer than normal to him.

"You know, I tryyyy to be the perfect Cheerio, and Coach still calls me fat!" Quinn said, throwing up her hands. Puck smiled and got up, walking to the fridge to get some snacks for them.

"You shouldn't be listening to Coach Sylvester anyway. You know you're beautiful." Puck said to her. Quinn quietly got up from her chair, walking slowly over to Puck as he leaned over in the fridge looking for food. She walked silently up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and placing a small kiss on his neck. Puck's whole body froze.

"You're so sweet, Puck. Such a sweetie." Quinn said as Puck closed the fridge behind him slowly. He turned to look at her, trying to hide the worried expression on his face. Did she know what she was getting herself into? But he didn't think twice. He knew this opportunity would not come again. He turned around completely to face her, before reaching down and capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back, her arms still wrapped around his neck as she brought him down lower to her level. Puck reached down, not breaking the kiss, and hooked her legs around his waist tightly as he carried her over to the breakfast bar. He cleared a small space for her and placed her up on the counter, making out with her intensely. He couldn't believe this was real life. She twined her fingers in his Mohawk, trying not to moan into his mouth.

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all._

Puck hooked his fingers in the carrier of the wine coolers, before he pulled her off the counter, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, as he carried her upstairs. She quietly gave him directions to her room. Once they reached her room, Puck closed the door behind him and using his finger to quickly lock the door. He set the wine coolers on her nightstand before laying her down on the bed beneath him. As they continued to make out, Puck moved his hand from the soft skin on her legs to her toned stomach.

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

"I can't do this." Quinn said, pushing Puck away from her slightly, to breathe and also reconsider what she's about to do. Puck breathed heavily also, staring into her eyes the whole time. If it had been any other girl, any girl in the world besides her, he would have given up and offered them a ride home. The whole night Quinn had been trying to make up reasons of why she shouldn't be doing what she was about to do now. He would have given up. But he couldn't. It was the way she looked at him, how sweet she smelled, and how she looked laying beneath him. It was all too much for him to just let go.

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

"Yes, you can. Have another wine cooler." Puck said, reaching over her chest. His arm brushed across it, and he felt the small shiver that Quinn tried to cover up. He pulled back one of the cold and slim bottles, offering it to her. She lowered his hand to the bed, where he set it down beside her. She looked back up at him with those eyes of hers. Why did her eyes have to be so sexy and tempting? He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to screw her.

_I know you told me I should stay away,_

_I know you told me he's just a dog astray_

"I'm the president of the celibacy club, I took a vow." Quinn said, reminding him. Puck considered this for a moment. He knew how serious Quinn took the celibacy club. It was almost as serious as her religion. She was a proud Christian, and he was reminded of this by the large Jesus picture right above the bed. He felt like he was being watched.

"So did Santana and Brittany, and…I did them." Puck said with a small shrug. Quinn was already aware of this. Although the two were her best friends, she knew exactly how much they slept around. Brittany was the worst though, because she did tons of different people. Santana usually stuck with Puck as her main attraction, and every now and then would change it up a little bit. She sighed slightly, lying back down on the bed, not breaking eye contact with Puck.

"What about Finn; he's your best friend." Quinn reminded him. As much as she didn't want Puck to realize exactly how wrong what they were doing was and stop it, she knew it would be in her, and his, best interest. It would only lead to a mess later on, and they both knew that. But she wanted to stay in the moment forever. With Puck. She never would have imagined that she would end up losing her virginity to the biggest player in school. In fact, most of the time, she tried to ignore Puck. He was always making vulgar attempts towards her. She knew it was because she was the only girl in school he couldn't bang. But now, she thought, look at their position. His mission is accomplished.

"Come on, we're in high school. You think either one of us is gonna give a damn about Finn in 3 years?" Puck said, raising one eyebrow. He moved himself closer to her once more, hearing her breath quicken. He wrapped one arm underneath her waist, holding it close to his. "You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead."

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody. I can't lose my rep." Quinn said to him quietly before he attacked her lips again, not allowing her to speak once that happened. Puck looked at her lips, licking his own in anticipation for kissing them again. He scooted himself closer to her once more, before leaning down to whisper against her lips.

"Our secret, baby." Puck said quickly, leaning back down to capture those sweet lips with his own. Before he could even truly make out with her once more, she gripped his shoulder and looked at him intently. Those damn eyes. Why did she always have to give him this look? Didn't she know that he was just making him harder?

"What about protection." Quinn said as a statement. If she was going to lose her virginity, having sex without a condom would call the whole thing off. That was one moral she was going to stick to. Puck looked back at her intently with his brown eyes. She felt her heart rate quicken a little bit as he stared at her.

"I got it. Trust me." Puck said, looking down at her body once more. He took a deep breath before admitting to her what he wanted to say since they began making out. "This isn't just another hookup for me." He told her sincerely. Her stared into her eyes with as much emotion as he could possibly have. Quinn felt her heart flutter as she brought him back down to kiss her. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt him kiss her neck.

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

"Say it one more time." Quinn said, gripping his shoulder. Puck smirked against her neck, placing one more quick kiss upon it.

"You're not fat." Puck insisted once more. The air that came out of his mouth blew across the spot where Puck had just left a wet mark on her neck, making her shiver. Under the covers, she hoisted one leg around his waist. Puck pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel the hardness there that was caused by her. He heard her gasp quietly before a small moan escaped her lips.

_And even I know this ain't smart_

He started to kiss down her neck more, unzipping his own pants as he pushed them down and kicked them off, Quinn felt her eyes rolling back again as she became a little aroused by him kissing her neck, by the words he was saying to her. She let her nails drag lightly down his strong biceps, feeling the rumble of his groan against her smooth neck. She finally gripped both sides of his head and brought them back up to her lips forcefully, parting her mouth slightly to let their tongues mingle. She felt one of his strong hands move slowly up her side, until he found the zipper of her Cheerio's top. He paused slightly, before Quinn quickly nodded.

Puck pulled the zipper down slowly, before the whole side was unzipped. He helped her pull her arms out of it, before discarding it somewhere on her bedroom floor. His eyes wandered down to her pale torso, the small hills of her breasts visible through the tight sports bra she was wearing. Her nipples stood at full attention, straining against the thin material of the bra. Quinn felt herself blushing at his open-mouthed gaze, before she gently tugged up on his wife beater. He slowly let her pull it off of him, before he pressed his chest against hers once more as he pushed their mouths together again forcefully. He reached behind her to unclip the bra, sliding it down her shoulders. She gasped as the cool air hit her warm breasts, as Puck stared in awe. The perky light pink nipples were staring at him, and damn it if he wasn't going to give them the attention they deserved. He leaned down and took the right nipple in his mouth, feeling her arch halfway off the bed at the contact.

"Puck." She said in a breathy moan, gripping his mohawked head tightly with one hand, the other wrapped in the sheets of the bed. He could feel himself somehow getting impossibly harder at her moans. He kissed his way gently over to the other nipple, licking it before blowing on it and taking it in his mouth. Quinn had never felt such a strong sensation between her legs before. She felt like a heat lamp was being held against her thin spankies, causing her to feel warm and tingly in places she knew she shouldn't. Finally, she gripped his shoulders tightly as she pulled his face back up to hers, kissing him intensely. He worked his fingers to the waistband of her Cheerio's skirt, unbuttoning it like a pro.

"Fuck, you're perfect." Puck mumbled against her neck as he threw off the small skirt and forcefully ripped down her spankies. Quinn reached down between them and undid his belt buckle slowly, arching her back into his kisses along her neck. He undid the buckle and yanked it out of the loops, tossing it across the room. She then undid the button on his pants with shaky hands, before using her knees hooked around his waist to push them down. His erection instantly popped free.

_Thank god for going commando_, Puck thought as he heard her gasp as she glanced down between them. He felt her start to balk as she saw the size of his erection. Not only was this her first time seeing a real penis in person, but she could tell her size was above average from all the health classes she took in middle school.

"Puck, I don't know. Your size…I'm a virgin." She trailed off, looking up at him with wide and nervous eyes. Puck pressed his body against hers and ran his hands up and down her sides gently, reassuring her.

"Babe, it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me." Puck assured her. She nodded slowly before he attacked her lips. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew that was the only way she would go through with this. He knew there would be pain. Serious pain. But he would help her and kiss her through it. He lined himself up at her entrance, as he felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist. He gripped her hips, holding them in place as he stared down at her.

"I'm ready." Quinn said, answering the silent question. He nodded and brought his lips down to her neck as he slowly slid himself in. He then felt the tip of his cock pressing against her hymen. He knew he had to do it fast if she didn't want a long pain. He pulled out slightly before quickly forcing himself all the way in her. Her back arched up and she cried out, a hot tear falling from her left eye. Puck had lied to her. It was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. He kissed the tear away, before he started moving in and out of her tightness slowly. He wondered how long he could hold on. He had never been with someone so tight.

"Fuck." Puck whispered harshly against her neck. She dug her nails into his shoulder deeply, and he knew he'd either bleed or have red marks tomorrow. He was pumping in and out of her slowly, not burying himself completely in her yet. He had to let her adjust to his size. Thankfully, no more tears came. Any fierce pain was starting to turn into something much better. Quinn dragged her nails sharply down his back as he started to pick up the pace at which he was thrusting inside of her. Yup, he was definitely gonna have red marks tomorrow. But he didn't even care.

"Faster." Quinn whispered so quietly, he wasn't even sure he heard right. But he did, and grabbed her hips tighter as he started to plunge his length deeper inside of her. _Fuck. _This was definitely the hottest sex Puck had ever had. He groaned against her neck as he felt her throat vibrate with the deep moan that escaped her mouth. For her being a virgin, she sure knew what sounds really got him. He was pounding in and out of her at a fast tempo, and she clutched him to her, her moans getting louder and higher as she was nearing her peak. Her body felt on fire as she arched up against his chest and met his thrusts against her own.

"Shit, Quinn." Puck groaned as he picked up the pace even more, the bed shaking slightly as he removed one hand from her hips and grabbed the headboard for support. She cried out as she became impossibly tighter around his thick length, and Puck groaned loudly.

"P-p-p-_Puck_. I…I…I…" Quinn moaned, not being able to finish her sentence as her body came undone around him. She drug her nails up and down his back as she cried out in pleasure against his neck as she experienced her first release. Puck followed suit soon after, releasing his heavy load into her tight wetness, allowing her to milk the cum out of him. He collapsed against her, both breathing heavily, before he pulled out of her upon hearing her quiet whimpers of pleasure with feeling him still inside her. He lay closely next to her for a while, allowing their breathing to become normal again as their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Once he finally caught his breath, he chucked lowly against her back.

"Pretty good for a virgin." Puck mumbled against her neck, peppering it with soft kisses. He then heard her breathing become slightly louder, before he peered over her shoulder to see her face. She had fallen asleep. Puck smiled lightly before his heart felt heavy with…love? It couldn't be. Puck only loved his family, and he only loved them at certain times. He watched her as she slept, looking like an angel as her long golden mane was spread across the pillow around her face and chest, the light colors contrasting with the pale softness of his skin. Puck's breath caught in his throat as he realized who he was watching.

The girl of his dreams.

His best friends girlfriend.

His first true love.

After realizing this, he was scared. Love and commitment scared him. He slowly and quietly slid out of her bed, gathering his clothes and putting them on. He kissed her forehead before he gazed back at her once, before walking out of her bedroom door and closing it behind him.

He knew he would never forget this night as long as he lived.


	2. embrace

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome. And just to clear things up, in the last chapter, everything that was italicized between paragraphs was from Britney Spears' song, _Criminal_. Just thought it fit perfectly. I haven't updated this since last year! I know, you're probably all tired of the New Year's jokes. Just had to get it out of my system. Sorry about the super late update. They're not going to be very fast, considering I'm writing the chapters after I publish them. **

"Dude, your back looks like you got fucking mauled. Who was she this time?" Karofsky asked while Puck and the other football players were changing in the locker room. Puck couldn't keep the smirk off his face before he pulled a black wifebeater over his muscular chest. He pulled it down to the top of his jeans, and closed his gym locker. He noticed that almost every guy in there had turn to hear the answer to Karofsky's question.

"I don't fuck and tell, dumb ass." Puck said, rolling his eyes at them. Half the guys chuckled while Karofsky just looked annoyed. Puck sat down on the bench as he flexed and stretched his back, feeling the sensitive areas as he rubbed his shoulders. Damn. She really had clawed his ass.

"You always do. It must have been pretty damn good because she fucked you up." Karofsky said, laughing. _Oh, you have no idea,_ Puck thought. He noticed Finn looking over at them, laughing like the big doof he was. How could Quinn date this guy? Finn couldn't even tell his rights from his lefts. Puck knew why she dated Finn, though. It was all part of her perfect image. Head virgin (ex-virgin) cheerleader, president of the celibacy club (though no longer celibate), dating the quarterback of the football team. Her life seemed spotless.

"Of course it was good. I'm Puckasaurus. It's always gonna be amazing." Puck said, beating his chest before the bell rung. He grabbed his bag off of the bench before he stood up, walking out of the musty locker room. Finn quickly ran after him, walking beside him.

"Sup, faggot? Trying to get me to join homoexplosion?" Puck said as Finn fell into stride beside him. Finn laughed for a second, not fully comprehending what Puck was saying until a few seconds after. It registered in him, and his face turned into a frown.

"Whatever, bro. You should seriously join, though. It's not that bad." Finn said with that same goofy smile on his face. Puck couldn't help but feel bad for Finn. The guy was so clueless that he didn't even think about who Puck could've slept with last night. The worst part about it all was that Puck didn't even regret it. He knew he never would.

"I'd rather bang a donkey. I'll see you later, dude." Puck said, walking away from Finn. One of his football teammates named Jack came up to him with two large blue slushies, a large grin on his face. He handed Puck one of them.

"Dude, I was about to go slushy that weird gothic Asian chick, but then I thought, we haven't paid Berry a visit in a while, so we should totally get her!" Jack said, grinning like the dumb ass he was. Puck just smirked and nodded, twirling the slushy in his hand. Puck lived for this kind of stuff. The glee losers needed a reminder daily of how much they sucked.

"Let's do this." Puck said, walking down the hallways. His eyes were scanning for Berry when he saw her with Quinn. Wait, what? Then he took in Quinn's angry face, and then he realized that it must have something to do with Finn. He didn't like that Berry had upset Quinn, and he realized this was the perfect opportunity to make Quinn feel even better. Berry turned away from Quinn, and the moment she did, Puck and Jack threw the ice cold slushies in her face. Her face was perfectly shocked. Puck and Jack high fived each other, before Puck looked at Quinn's happy face and winked at her. Quinn bit her lip and looked back at him as he walked away with Jack. She followed behind them until Jack had gone off to his class, before going up behind Puck and putting one hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered slowly in his ear, and Puck froze. Quinn then spun in front of him, winking once before strutting her hips down the hallway. Two people fell down in a hurried attempt to move out of her way. He watched as her ass swished back in forth and that painfully short skirt, wanting to groan at the sight. He had another sex dream about Quinn last night, but it was more detailed now that he knew exactly what lay underneath that sexy Cheerio's uniform. Puck smirked as he watched her walk away, before turning down the hallway in the other direction and jogging to class, pushing losers down on his way. He was ecstatic.

x

What Quinn didn't understand was why the school decided to have Cheerio's and football practice after school at the same time. It just gave the guys an excuse to stare at her. No, not the Cheerio's. Even the guys that had cheerleader girlfriends only stared at Quinn. She was the main attraction. Every girl wanted to be her. She was made head cheerleader her freshman year. The senior that was head cheerleader before her tried to fight her, and Quinn banned her from ever rejoining the squad. She was shunned by the rest of the Cheerio's.

"Alright ladies, let's put it all together! 5, 6, 7, 8!" Quinn said as she looked back at her squad. The guy working the music booth pressed the play button, and the football team stopped moving. Coach Tanaka didn't even bother telling them to get back to work. He knew that nothing he could say would stop them from watching. The cheer opened with a bubbly dance song by Lady Gaga that finished with Quinn hoisted up high in the middle, holding Santana and Brittany's hands on either side of her. Quinn jumped off of the people below her, doing a triple spin in the air, before being caught by the people that were holding her before. The skirt turned into a moving halo at the action. Then, it transitioned into a dance Black Eyed Peas song, _Boom Boom Pow_. Quinn marched down the group of cheerleaders before dropping down into a full split and bouncing up and down in time with the 'boom boom pow'. She quickly picked herself up as Santana and Brittany arrived on her sides again, the three dancing in time as the rest of the Cheerio's did small backup dancing. The trio then dropped on the ground in the splits as Britney Spears' _3_ came on. Santana came up first, then Brittany, then Quinn as the three came together, the blonde and the brunette flocking Quinn's sides as she stood in the middle looking powerful. They basically did the music video perfectly, even the part when Santana and Brittany practically felt Quinn up. They seemed to enjoy it.

"Alright everybody, take 5!" Quinn said as the song came to a close. She was panting slightly, as were the rest of the girls. The football team stared open mouthed. Puck was pretty sure every guy had a boner from watching that performance. Quinn remained on the field before she walked over to grab her water bottle and a towel. She felt the football guys eyes on her, and she turned around and looked at Finn, blowing him a kiss and a wink before she followed the Cheerio's girls in the locker room.

"Dude, you are the luckiest man alive." Puck heard one of the guys say to Finn. _If only they knew_, he thought. But, he had promised Quinn to keep their dirty deed a secret. But he had ammo against Finn if the giant ever did something to piss him off. He watched as all the Cheerio's came back out from their break, before performing 'You Keep Me Hangin' On'. Seeing her grind and rub up against their football equipment was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

x

"Blame it." Puck said as he came up behind her a few days later as she was walking down the hallway. He fell into step beside her, a stupid smirk on his face. Quinn knew he was trying to be funny, but she honestly did not understand what he was saying.

"Blame what?" Quinn asked him, frowning in confusion. This was so like Puck to make some half sentence remark and expect everyone to get it.

"If Finn ever finds out about our hot shag, just blame it on the alcohol. Just like the song. "Puck said, his smirk somehow impossibly getting wider. He smacked her on the ass quickly and jogged down the hall away from her before she could retort. She stood there with an open mouthed expression, but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she walked down to her next class.

Despite that Puck was being an idiot when he said it, it was actually funny.

x

That night, he had a sex dream about her. Puck had a sex dream. He rarely ever had sex dreams. If he did, they were about Megan Fox. He vowed to have sex with her one day. He realized he never had sex dreams because any girl that might be good enough for him to dream about, he already had sex with. And he had sex with Quinn. So why the hell was he having a sex dream about her? Maybe it was because before he fell asleep, he watched a porno about a girl that played a cheerleader that had a pleated skirt like Quinn.

But he could have had a sex dream about any of the other Cheerio's. Except, he didn't. He had one about her. In that one night, she had taken his heart without even realizing it. Puck found himself in love, and a love he could not express.

Why did it have to be Quinn? Santana was practically begging him to love her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only girl in school that was off limits to him. But he knew deep inside that that wasn't the reason why he l-worded her.

x

Quinn knew something was wrong. It was a Thursday night, or trash night. She dumped her pink trash bin in the large one outside, and frowned as she realized that no condom or condom package fell out. She could tell by simply looking at Puck that he wasn't one for cleaning up. He also wasn't very bright. So what could he have done with it?

Quinn felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought about the other option. She shook it out of her head quickly, denying it. Puck wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore her statement about protection. Would he? Quinn's heart felt hollow as it beat heavily in her chest. She closed the trash can lid before she walked back into her house, then up to her room. She closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She looked over her head at the Jesus poster hanging above her frame, and she sighed as she snuggled into the covers.

"Forgive me." Quinn whispered quietly, before she turned out the light in her bedroom.

x

It wasn't until he saw Finn and Quinn kiss in the hallways that Puck felt a little bit bad about what he did. They were so happy and smiley and perfect together. They could easily make a lifetime movie. They were the picture perfect couple. And in a few years, they'd pop out a couple of kids, life in a big house somewhere, with Quinn as the beautiful stay at home mother, and Finn as the big football player husband. One could practically predict their life just by looking at them.

Puck angrily slammed his locker shut. How could Quinn kiss Finn after what she and Puck shared? He wasn't expecting anything to come out of it, but he also wasn't expecting it to be ignored and forgotten. Quinn seemed to be doing just that. If anything, she looked happier. There were no problems between them now.

x

Puck had seen her Glee Club audition. He wasn't entirely sure why she was doing it, but he had an idea. He had been ditching geometry class when he passed by and heard her soft voice singing. He peered in through the window, and saw no only Quinn, but Santana and Brittany flocking her sides as usual. They were basically her slaves. If Quinn ordered them to eat dog shit, they would do it in milliseconds.

He watched her twirl in the short little skirt, creating a red halo around her hips. Never in his life would he have thought he would see Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, join the Glee Club. Once she finished the dance, she looked up and at the window, seeing Puck. He tried to act like he was walking past, but she gave him a shy and soft smile. Puck felt his heart beat a little quicker before he moved past the door quickly.

"Who was that?" Santana asked, seeing Quinn smile at someone outside of the door.

"Finn." Quinn easily lied, before packing up the rest of her stuff and leaving the choir room, Santana and Brittany on either sides of her curvy figure. The bell rang as soon as they walked out. Quinn in the middle and slightly in front of the two girls, her hands on her hips as she walked down the hall with her casual queen bitch look. Santana and Brittany glared at anyone that dare cross their path.

Typical high school movie. The head cheerleader ruled the school with her two best friends. It was Lima, Ohio, after all.


End file.
